Sand Storm
by Princess Moonstar
Summary: A little girl murders the pharoah's brother and the pharoh (who likes the girl) wants to know who murdered him! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I wish I owned the Yugioh characters but I don't, please don't sue me! Atem=Pharaoh=Yami Yugi I own Mryea!  
  
***  
  
It was the perfect day for a walk,the sun was out, the wind was blowing, well, actully this is how it is every day in Egypt, unless there is a sand storm. Atem hated those, but loved it when all the people in his land had to come into the same pyramid and he got to meet all the people that lived there. But today there was not a single chance of a sand storm, so Atem had to consider more important issues. But, somewhere in one of the deepest allies of Egypt, a twelve year old girl was crying over a body, not just a body, the body of Atem's brother, that she had murderd, not knowing it was him, "What have I done?" she thought to herself, "If the Pharaoh finds out who did this I'll get exicuted!" the twelve year old cryed harder. Many long hours passed as the twelve year old just sat there and cryed. A little voice in her head told her "He has roal blood, but attacked you, he deservise a proper buriaril in one way but in the other way, you should leave him here in disgrage, what will you do?" then, no matter   
  
the poor twelve year old tryed the voice would not come back, "the only thing that would talk to me and it's gone!" she sighed, "what will I do with him?" she asked herself. She thought of giving him a proper burial, but then thought, "How many people has he attacked? There could be others, and not all people got roal burails, so, I will leave him here" with that the poor twelve year old left the body of Atem's brother, Taylor, who was still bleeding slowly from the wound below his ribs, in the middle of the dark ally praying for Ra's ,or whatever god that was watching her, for forgiveness. "Little girl! What do you think you are doing?" a shop keeper was screaming at helpless 5 year old girl for trying to steal something, so the twelve year old walked over, "Is there a problem here?" "Yes there is a problem, she is trying to steal bread!" "My famliy is starving! We must have something to eat!" the little girl began to cry, "That gives you no exuice for stealing" before he even had reached the little girls   
  
cheek with the back of his hand, without even a warning, the twelve year old had stopped the mans hand an inch away from the terrified girls cheek, the shop keeper looked astonished that anyone would do this, a GIRL for that matter. "What in Ra's name are you doing girl?!" now all the people in the market were looking into this one little hut, and their eyes caught on the twelve year old girl who was protecting a child she didn't know. "The right thing! No one should be allowed to hit any one! Especaily under Ra's name!" Every one looked shocked about this outburst, some of the people even fainted to know that a street girl was talking to Pharaoh Atem's greatest marketer like this, infact some of the people were so shocked that they called for the city gaurds, "What is your name girl?" "That is none of your concern sir" the little five year old wasn't crying anymore and the twelve year old was wondering what she was thinking, "nothing important to me" she thought to herself. Another backhand came   
  
in, and ,once again, the twelve year old stoped it three inces from the girls face. A gasp came from the crowd. "What's going on here?!" a blunt voice called, the twelve year old knew who it was, she had grown up with him, well not really, he was never home. "This girl was stealing my bread!" "Then why is EVERYO.." the gaurds voice faded and he turned pale as he saw his daughter Mryea for the first time in seven years, he had forgotten her name, but he had sworn never to forget what she looked like, "You! Uhhhhh, the older girl," "Yes sir?" "Don't call me that! You and I both know that I'm your father!" "My father is dead to me," Mryea said while tears filled her eyes, knowing that a sevire punishment was coming, unless a miracle came, and it did. A sevire backhand was coming in closer, she knew not to block it or another backhand would come in twice as hard. So Mryea put a hand to the back of her head and waited. SMACK! The sound of flesh on flesh tore at her heart, knowing that someone had   
  
just stepped infront of the monster that was her father's blow.   
  
The crowed semed to be in perfect sycriniation. First a terrified gasp came from the crowd,then all the women screamed,then they were bowing. "What in Ra's name are you doing?! And to your own flesh and blood too!" "I'm s-s-sorry, but she.." "There arn't any but's about it! This is your daughter and she has very good resons for saying her father is dead to her! You haven't lest work in seven years!" Mryea was to afraid to look at the man who had rescued her, "He must have very high power to talk to one of the Pharaohs gaurds like that," she thought. Then that voice came back to her "What if he is the Pharaoh?" "No he couldn't be! Why would a Pharaoh protect a street begger like me?" With that the voice left her all alone once again. "Get back to the pyrimids and I will deal with you later!" "Yes sir" Mryea's father slunked away to the pyrimids sulking the whole way there. "All of you may leave now" he man insructed, "Do I have to go sir?" the little girl asked, "Yes please, and I will pay for that bead" he   
  
turned to the store manger not notice Mryea in the cornor shaking, "No sir! I will not let you pay for this, the girl may have the bread free of charge!" the shop keeper said, "He must have hifg power!" Mryea thought to herself, "Thank you sir!" she bowed then left. "Must I go to?" the shop keeper asked, "Yes of course!" "Yes sir," and now Mryea was all alone with this strange man that had saved her from her fathers backhand slap. Still shaking with fear Mryea felt a hand on her shoulder, "Young lady are you all right?" this mans voice had become soft and gentle, before it was rough and heartless. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine," she managed to stutter out, she could feel the mans smile on her. "What is your name?" he asked kindly, she didn't even know him so she kept to her usuall standerds when strange people asked her that question "That is none of your concern sir," he laughed at this, "Do you not know who I am?" he asked in a very innocent voice "No I do not, but I do know that you must have high power to talk to a   
  
soilder like that!" again this man just laughed. "Would you like some help up miss?" "No thank you" Mryea replied a little sharply, she did not want to be alone with a strange man, she had heard stories that her mothers friends told late at night when they thought that she was asleep. Strange men would save ladies then do horrible things to them. She quickly got up, still refusing to look at this man. "Please turn around," he asked, Mryea was startled at this order "Who are YOU to be giving me orders?!" she screamed as she swung around to face her appoinent. "I'm in trouble" she thought to herself. He just laughed at this, "he is crazy" she thought. "I am very sorry" she said as she looked to the ground in shame. "Please do not say that, you didn't know who I was it was not your fault!" still looking at the ground Mryea thought to herself "no not for that...for killing your only brother" the pharaoh could see the 12 year olds saddness in her eyes. "Would you come to the pyraimid with me?" Mryea looked up in   
  
shock.   
  
"Please. I would love your company" "I'm sorry but I cannot" with that Mryea turned on her heel and ran from her pharaoh, knowing she would regret this.  
  
***  
  
Well I know this is short but ot's taken me a month to write it because of school work. Anyway please reveiw and tell me what ya think and if i should make more! 


	2. Atem finds her

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did!!!!! This has taken me a long time to get an idea for my next story so please don't kill me!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!! Please R&R!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Atem sat in his cart looking out the window, hoping to see the girl that had ran away from him. "What's the use?" he thought "She ran away a week ago, why would I find her now?" it didn't make sense, why had the girl ran away from the Pharaoh? Atem sighed, rembering what she had looked like. Brown hair, down to her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, he sighed again. "Will I ever find her?" he wondered. All of a sudden the cart wheeled to a stop and Atem jolted forward. "What in Ra's name happened?" he muttered. Getting up the cart door opened. He stepped out and searched the crowd. He could pick her out with his eyes closed. His guards had been sent to find every woman between the ages of 13-17 in Egypt, she looked like she had been in that age group. Looking around he couldn't see her. He turned to the girls father, "Do you know where she is?" he asked wih a little snap in his voice. "Sir, if I knew that I would of brought her straight to you" Atem sighed again, "If you hadn't tried to hit her, she migh not of run away!" the guard bowed "Please, I'm very sorry! I will never hit her again!" "Good! You will please me is you tell me this one thing," "what would that be?" "What is her name?" the guard searched his mind for quite a while. Hours passed, "Mryea. Yes, that's it!" Atem lit up.   
  
"Everyone! I have an announcment! Gather everyone in Egypt that you can find! Guards, search for every man and woman that would do anything for money! NOW!!!!" Atem's guards rushed put of the pyraimid and looked around.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mryea cried in her hiding spot. "The pharaoh invited me into his pyramid, I refused, for good reason!" she talked to the old woman that she was taking care of, "Now, what reason would that be?" the old woman asked her in a questiong but weak and diesing voice. "I killed his brother, I didn't know it was him until he was dead, he had worn a black mask and had forced himself on me!" the old woman smiled "That bastared deserved to die, he forced himself on almost every woman in Egypt, he even forced himself on a helpless three year old once, I tried to stop him, that is why I am banished from Cario," Mryea looked at the old woman with an admiring look, "I see, so, do you think I should go to him?" she asked her, the old woman smiled, "Go, go to him, he will forgive you, I know it," Mryea nodded and ran off without a word.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"People of Cario! Find me the one named Mryea and a chest of gold will be given to you!" Atem's voice boomed over the crowd below, who just fell silent. Some beamed and in a rush everyone was out shouting "Mryea? Where are you?" in a singsong voice.   
  
Atem sighed and went inside the pyrimid. He turned and sat, looking extremly bored and impataint, a guard came up to him and bowed "My Pharaoh, there is someone here to see you." Atem slunked even more in his chair. "What do they want?" he asked "They have news on the girl" Atem shot straight up and said "Well what in Ra's name are you wating for!? LET HER IN!!!" he looked at the door and when a girl with a sheet across her face he stood up and went over to her, dismissing the guard.   
  
"You have news of the girl do you?" he asked in a childs voice that said "Tell me!" the girl nodded. "Do you know the where abouts of her?" he asked, getting impatient. She nodded. "Where is she!?" all she did was stare at him. Finnaly Atem snapped, he lifted his hand and, exactly an inch away from her face she stopped the blow. "Where....is.....she?" he asked through clentched teeth. The girl nodded and said "What do I get if I tell you?" "Anything, just tell me" her smile was visible even under the sheet. "WHERE!?" he demanded. "She's right infront of you" the girl said, looking into his eyes. Atem gasped and pulled away, relizing he had almost hit the girl that he had fallen in love with by just looking at her.   
  
She smiled even more and took off the sheet. Her blue eyes sparkled, then went out. She back away and wanted to run. Atem was ready he sprang forward and grabbed her by the arm. "Why do you run away from me?" he asked in a worried but calm voice "Is there something wrong with me?" she shook her head "No, there is nothing wrong with you, it's me. You do not deserve someone like me," Atem was shocked by this statement. "How could I not want someone like you?" he asked in a quiet voice. "How could you?" she replied. Atem let her go and said "Did you do something that makes you afraid of me?" he asked looking her over. Mryea wanted to run, "no," she thought "I run from everything. I won't run from this." she nodded "Yes, I did." she said in a quiet voice. Atem's eyes went soft and he hugged her. "I could never hate you for anything." he told her softly. Mryea pulled away and the door swung open. "Pharoah, there is news of your brother." Atem sat down and replied "What is the news?" the guard looked afraid and Mryea was shaking "He was murdered." the guard muttered. Atem slunk in his chair and sighed. "You are dissmissed." he said with sadness in his voice. "Who would murder him?" he asked to no one in particular. Mryea stood up and walked over to him. "Phaorah, I must leave now." she would take responisibility for this. Before Atem could stop her she turned and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mryea took a deep breath as she walked into the stone jail. She walked up to the guard and he stopped her. "What buisness do you have here?" he asked. "I have come to myself, for I was the one who killed the Pharaoh's brother." the guard burst out laughing. "A woman could not kill a man, it is not possible!" and laughed again with tears in his eyes. "Now go! You have no right to be here." Mryea clentched her teeth. "It IS possible! I have killed many men!" the guard fell to the ground. "Please, just leave, before I bust a gut!" he said between laughs. "The Pharoah will here about this." she threatened him. "You could not see the Pharoah, you are not permitted." Now it was Mryea's turn to laugh. "My name is Mryea, and I have acsess to the Pharoah." the guard stopped laughing and begged for forgiveness. Mryea turned and headed off to the pyrimid.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I know that's not alot but I'm kinda busy with homework .;;;;; evil homework and my brother is now in high school so he needs the computer alot.......Anyway...I hope you enjoyed it!!! 


End file.
